


Cookie Finds out First

by Moviemuncher



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Friendship, Gen, mild drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moviemuncher/pseuds/Moviemuncher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oddly, it's Cookie who finds out first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Finds out First

Cookie isn't even aware he's figured it out until he realises that he's just internally called Bob's too long stare at One Two romantic. Mostly because it was, Bob just had this softness for One Two. Sort of like he used to for the mother of his boys. He almost falls out of his chair in shock. How had he never noticed before, well he obviously had, but how did he not NOTICE before. 

He plays his cards and when Johnny calls he answers. He and Johnny, it's easy to just get high with him. Just sit and smoke a spliff, of suck a bong. He shouldn't, he knows he's bordering on the line of fine and too far fucked to function. He can't help it though. He leaves and when he needs a lift, he fumbles through his phone until he finds Bob's number listed under 'Handsome'. 

He dials it. 

"Hello?" It's Bob, and he seems to be wide awake despite the late hour. Cookie wonders why but really, he just wants a lift home more. So he asks. 

"Yeah sure." Bob replies. "Johnny's?"

Cookie nods before realising and speaks up. He sniffs hard due to the stiffness of his right nostril. It itches and he scuffs his hand along it. Bob says he'll do his best this be there in ten minutes, not to wander off. Cookie hang up as a droplet of water hits his cheek. He looks up as more fall, the dark night is opening up with rain. It's cold and falls in fat drops. They get thicker, fall faster, and he realises his ratty T-shirt and tracksuit bottoms are not suited for a thick rainfall. He could go back to see Johnny for a few minutes but Johnny was not in a good mood. He needed someone to get high with him, and now he was, well that was up to Johnny. He knows Pete is there to look after the other man. 

He does push back into the doorway to get shelter but he still gets soaked by the time Bob pulls up. Bob opens the passe her door for him and Cookie stumbles towards it and falls in, his hand lands on Bob's shoulder and thigh as he pushes himself about and rights himself. He pulls his gangly leg in and shuts the door. The contrast in temperature causes him to shiver. He greets Bob happily and pulls half-heartedly at his seatbelt and Bob takes it and pushes it in. Bob cares. Bob always considers safety. It's why he's a good match for the Wild Bunch. He drives like the clappers, will willingly get into any scrape and yet basic survival instincts are very important to him. 

Cookie knows he's a good man and a good friend. 

He just wishes Bob thought they were good enough friends that he wouldn't hide himself away like that. So he broaches it the best way his high mind can. 

"It doesn't matter if you like cock." Cookie says. "I mean guys." 

Bob splutters a bit in shock and pulls over whilst he recovers. The car doesn't jerk despite how quickly Bob pulled to the pavement. Testament to his driving. 

"What?" Bob gasps, his breath heaving.

"You're gay right? I mean, I sort of realised today when I saw you looking at One Two." Cookie expanded. "I just thought you should know that it doesn't matter."

Bob shudders, his breathing doesn't even out even though he's no longer choking. Cookie waits for him to recover a bit. He notices when Bob sits up even though he's actually staring out into the rain. Cookie glances over and sees Bob doing the same thing he'd just been doing. 

"Yeah. Okay. Take us home would ya'? I'm fucking freezing."

He thinks on how to reassure Bob. 

"I won't tell no one unless you want me to." He adds seriously. Bob huffa and starts the car. Cookie is pretty much asleep by the time they reach his place and Bob has to drag him to bed. 

Maybe it's Cookie's lack of grimacing, wincing and uncomfortableness that convinces Bob it's okay because he confesses to Cookie whilst sat on the other side of the bed. Cookie flings his hand out and grabs Bob's bicep and squeezes lightly, probably not even strong enough for Bob to notice under his jacket. Bob thanks him and helps him get his shoes, socks and the rest of his clothes off. Bob finds him a dry shirt and a pair of old tennis shorts to wear. Cookie thanks him and says he can either get a drink and stay or go home. Bob chooses to go home but thanks Cookie profusely. He leaves and Cookie feels happy that maybe he had all of Bob's trust.


End file.
